peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Divorces Dimitri (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Paige O'Hara (Belle) Meanwhile, back in London, Dimitri and Belle arrived home from the party and they freed Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, and Toulouse from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Belle smiled as she turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Wendy. After all, she's still a pre-teenage girl." At the party, Belle had a chat with Prince Adam, and her new husband agreed to let Wendy stay with Skippy and Piglet in the nursery for a while. Dimitri yawned and said, "Pshaw, Belle. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Marie?" "Oh of course you do." said Marie. Then she turned to Oliver, saying, "Don't you agree, Oliver?" "I agree!" said Oliver. "Me too, Oliver!" said Berlioz. "Me three, Berlioz!" Toulouse smiled. Belle opened the door and gasped. Wendy was not in her bed. She was gone! Skippy and Piglet were not in their beds, either. They were gone too! Belle was panicked. "Wendy! Skippy! Piglet! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Belle was heartbroken and she began to cry. The kittens meowed in sadness. Dimitri felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Belle Darling?" Belle sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Belle wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Dimitri that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Dimitri felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Belle knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Dimitri and began to sing: Belle: There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Faline began to cry and hugged Bambi, crying. "Oh, there, there, Faline." Faline wept bitterly while hugging Bambi, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series